Dont Give yourself up For me
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: After saving Sanji from a group of marines, Smoker is now a wanted man with a Poneglyph that could lead to history's largest war between Pirates and Marines. but, what would Smoker do when he starts to grow close to Sanji and the younger male gives himself up to keep him safe. DONT LIKE, DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hello everyone! This was a request story from hiria-ka. This is my first Smoker/Sanji story, quite frankly I never thought about this couple, but tell me how it is, and how I did. Other than that please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"You know, you could lighten up a bit. You _**are **_stuck with us for a while." Sanji explains placing a cup of coffee down in front of the man he was talking to. But he said man grunts causing Sanji to chuckle slightly, but he frowns. "Sorry…I guess all of this is my fault huh?" he asks, wincing slightly as he reaches up and massages his shoulder, the man shakes his head.

"Would have done it for any of you really." Sanji sighs as he sits down, he couldn't stand up for too long. His left leg wasn't fully recovered yet, hell, he wasn't even supposed to be up and walking, but he didn't want to stay in bed all day either."Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nah. Im not about the life of lying my ass in bed all day while letting someone else do all of the cooking. I'm not the chef for this crew for no reason." He explains, sitting down he still had a frown on his face and then stairs down at his hands that were resting on his lap. They were completely covered in bandages, along with his arms, one going across his right eye, around his head, legs, and even ankles. All in all, the blond was covered in injuries caused by some marines. He was corned and he was forced to fight even though he was in no condition to get into a fight. Sanji frowns as he lays his head down on the table. He felt bad for putting the older man in this situation. "Really though…I'm sorry…I bet Tashigi isn't too happy about all of this…But, you didn't have to save me Smoker."

The said marine rolls his eyes and looks at the blond. The chef had a guilt ridden look, as if he was a young child that had just been scolded by their mother. The marine knew that the pirate was feeling bad for putting him into this situation. Smoker sighs, it was true, he had helped the blond get away from a few marines, why he wasn't so sure. So after helping the blond, the order of him being a traitor was quickly spread and now he was just waiting to see what amount of a bounty they would give him. But in all honesty he wasn't really bothered by it. He had other reasons for wanting to betray the Marines anyway.

"Stop apologizing. I had my reasons for doing what I did." Smoker growls, Sanji glares at him slightly, but it goes away as quickly as it came.

"What do you mean…other reasons?" he asks, Smoker then mentally kicks himself for mentioning that. The said marine shakes his head. "Come on, tell me. I want to know."

"It's none of your concern pirate." With that the Ex- vice admiral gets up and walks out of the galley and out to the deck. But suddenly Sanji had his arms warped around his waist, looking down with a slight blush, he could see the blond was doing it, just to annoy him. "Let go of me!" Sanji laughs and let's go and resumes to cooking. Smoker watches as the blond's back as he confines to cook the crew's lunch. He sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets and sits down. "I have something they want…" he begins, stopping from cutting up some pieces of vegetables, he then turns to look at the older man. "Something that…could turn the world on its head. Something your archeologist knows well about." Sanji then gets a shocked look.

"A Poneglyph…"

"A piece of it anyway." Smoker tells him, sighing he leans back in the chair and stairs at the ceiling, he could hear the blond walk over and take a seat next to him. "I'm not sure what it says, but I wasn't planning on letting the marines get their hands on it. A friend of mine had it before me." Sanji frowns as he stares at the marine, he could tell from the tone of voice the man was using that something happened to his friend. Smoker then looks at him, he could tell the blond was just silently asking what happened. "Suicide…" Smoker says, Sanji frowns.

"Is that what the reports say…?" the man nods. "I'm sorry…" Smoker shrugs. "Must have been hard…to know that he was killed and over something like that."

Again the marine shrugs he then sits forward and pulls out a stone and sets in on the table, Sanji then reaches over and grabs it, it was big enough to not fit in his hand without using the other, he could see strange letters on the rock, ones he has seen in the books Robin reads. What was written on this that the marines were willing to kick out one of their own? He then looks up at the ex-marine, the man seemed spaced out, and to the point where he didn't even notice the blond place the stone down and get up once again to resume his cooking. He would leave the marine alone to his thoughts for now, he could tell all of this was bothering him, after all, it's not every day you find out your friend held something so powerful and important like that and was later killed for. And by the marines of all people, but in all honesty, the older man didn't seem to surprised that they were the ones that killed his friend.

"Sanji!" the said blond groans as he was suddenly pushed against the counter with the body of his captain hugging his waist tightly. He couldn't help but smile, turning his head he looks down at the younger male. "Sanji is lunch almost ready!? Im hungry!" Sanji rolls his eyes.

"Almost. Just be patient." Luffy nods, he then looks over and sees the Poneglyph sitting on the table. He then walks over and reaches out to touch it, but then his hand is suddenly slapped away. He yelps in pain and pouts up at Smoker.

"Hey…what was that for?" Luffy asks, the older man rolls his eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing of real importance as long as the marines don't get their hands on it. That's all you need to know of-"

"It's a Poneglyph." Turning to look at the door, they see Robin leaning against it, she then walks in and sits down across from Smoker, and holds out her hand, Smoker then hands it over to her, she then brings it closer to her face and runs her fingers over the stone and the letters engraved on it. It was a couple thousand years old, and for this piece to be in such grate condition was simply amazing. She then looks up at the ex-marine as Sanji places a cup of tea In front of her, Smoker and juice for Luffy. "Where did you find this?" she asks, Smoker then looks down at the cup that was given to him.

"A friend of mine…found it in North Blue. He kept it a secret from the world government for years. But he had begun to act strange, paranoid. One day…he came to my ship and handed it to me and told me, I was now to be the one to keep that safe and out of the hands of the government….days later…they found him dead in his own home."

"Suicide."

"Murder." Smoker explains, looking up he could see Sanji patting his back and setting down a plate of food in front of him. He nods in a silent thanks, he then turns to look at Robin. "Can you read what it says?"

"I would have to look in my books…but I can figure it out. Just give me some time, I cannot say how long it will take…" Smoker nods in understanding, he didn't care how long it took. He then watches as Sanji pokes his head out from one of the windows.

"Hey! Lunch is ready!" the blond calls, and soon enough the sound of feet walking into Galley could be heard and then the kitchen itself was filled by the reaming crew members. "Well, enough of that no? Let's enjoy the rest of today. It's nice out, the weather is nice out. So why not set anchor?" Sanji asks, causing Luffy to smile

"YEAH!" the sudden outburst causes the others to laugh. "So hey Smoky, have you found out your bounty yet?" Smoker frowns, the boy looked to exited for his own good on asking that question, he knew exactly what he would be asked once he did find out his bounty, sighing he puts his fork down and shrugs. "Eh?"

"Not sure yet. But I doubt it's going to be anything impressive." Sanji rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "What?"

"Oh no, I think it's going to be quite the high amount. Considering the fact you were one of their best…" the blond slowly trails off, noticing that, the crew stairs at him, the chef now had a guilty look on his face causing the crew to worry, suddenly he looks up and gives them a smile. But the ex-marine could tell it was a forced fake one. "Sorry, imam go outside for a bit." With that he walks out, sighing Smoker shakes his head, picks up the blond's plate of food and walks outside.

Sighing Sanji leans heavily against the railing and stairs down at the water below them, sure it was a nice day and all, but he still felt bad for what happened on the last island.

Flashback

"_Get him! Don't let him get away!" Sanji growls as he continues to run down the streets. He was having a much harder time getting away from these normal marine grunts, and he knew why. He had wondered off the ship's infirmary after being told by Chopper that he had to stay in bed until this persistent fever wore off. But, of course being the kind of guy he was, he didn't listen to the small doctor and left the ship anyway._

_Worst choice ever in his life. He then makes a left down a small street and gets a shocked look seeing it was a dead end, cursing under his breath he makes a move to turn around and head back, but as he was fully turned he was suddenly cut across his right eye causing his to fall back against the wall behind him. Growling he looks up and then is kicked in the side of head. After that he really couldn't remember much, but he could recall hearing someone call out the order to stop._

_He was now curled on his side, his motor skills much slower thanks to the now newly forming injuries and the fever, he looks up and he could make out the faint smell of smoke, he groans. It just had had to be him. It just had to be Marine Vice Admiral Smoker. Of all the marines he could have run into he then watches as one of the said man walks up and stops in front of him, he then kneels down. Sanji growls. _

"_Can you move?" he asks in a hushed tone, causing the blond to look at him with slight confusion, but he shakes his head. The marine nods. "Fine." The man then gets up slowly and suddenly, using his devil fruit abilities he sends the lower ranked marines flying, turning back around he kneels down and gently as he could picks up the blond bridle style, then takes off running, the blond could hear the other men yelling out traitor. "We will be making a quick stop at my ship. After that, we will go to yours. Deal?"_

"_D-deal…" the blond says weakly, he didn't understand why the marine was helping him, or what he was planning, but he didn't have much of a choice to too let the older man do as he wanted, he then closes his eyes and lets his head rest against the bigger male's chest. Upon opening them, he could hear the screams and shouts of the G-5. _

"_Smoker-san! You've captured on-"_

"_No, I haven't captured anyone. I only came here to let you and the G-5 know, I won't be returning. I apologize, but that is all I can tell you right now Tashigi." Sanji could only imagine the look on the face of the other marine. Suddenly he hears gun fire. "Shit. If they ask you why I came here, tell them that I tried to take you with me, but you refused." With that Smoker starts running again, so Sanji closes his eyes. "Hey, you alright?" the blond nods slowly, he could feel the man balance him on one arm and with his free hand he places it on his forehead. "Shit. No your not. The fuck where you thinking about running off into town with a fever that high!?" Smoker asks with anger, the said chef shrugs._

_The next time he opens his eyes, he was on a bed and in the Thousand Sunny's infirmary, and he could feel his head pounding and a wet washcloth on his head. He slowly tries to sit up, but then feels someone gently push him back down. He looks over and is met with the sight of their first Mate. Zoro then smirks at him, the blond smirks back weakly. _

"_Welcome back to the world of living. Now what the fuck where you thinking running off alone and sick like that?" Zoro asks, the chef sighs._

"_I had things to get." _

"_And that is why you send one of us! God you're a pain in the ass…you better be happy Smoker showed up when he did because if he hadn't, your ass would be on a marine ship and off to be executed if not taken to Impel Down." Sanji suddenly sits up quickly, and immediately regrets, he hunches forward, gripping his head in pain, he then could feel the younger yet bigger male help him lean back. "Easy. You're still not fully recovered."_

"_S-Smoker…he…so none of that…was a dream?" he asks, Zoro rolls his eye._

"_No. he's out on the deck right now talking with the rest of the crew…apparently he's betrayed the marines by helping you."_

_End of Flashback_

"Damn it…idiot."

"And who would the idiot be? Pray tell." Jumping slightly, the blond turns around to his left and sees Smoker, the man that has been invading his thoughts and dreams none stop for a couple of weeks now, standing there with a plate of food. The said white haired man hands the said plate to him. "Here. Your doctor wouldn't be happy if you didn't eat this." Sanji smiles and takes it from him and motions for the man to stand next to him, which he does. The blond then picks up the fork and uses it to grab a piece of the stake he had and holds it up to the older man who stairs at him with confusion.

"Eat it. I don't eat much stake." Sanji explains to him, Smoker blushes slightly as he opens his mouth slightly and let the blond put the fork in his mouth and pull it back. He looks down at the blond from the corner of his eye and he could see a smile on the blond's face. "To answer your question…You're the idiot."

"How so?" Smoker asks as he watches the blond merely pick at his food. He had heard from the other members of the crew that he was known for not wasting food, so to see him just ideally picking at it, made him nervous.

"You saving me….you're an idiot for that…because of me…you're a wanted man now. And you've worked hard to get to where you were at and…well…" He trails off, he then sets the plate aside and shakes his head as he crosses his arms and lets them rest on the railing.

"I don't regret what I did. They would have kicked me out sooner or later. Besides, I can't say that I hat-"

"Enough of that don't you think Smoker-San…?" Getting a shocked look, both males turn around and see Tashigi along with Kizaru aboard the G-5 marine ship, causing both males to growl.

"Why am I not surprised that they would send _**YOU TWO **_of all people after me?" Smoker asks with a venoms tone, causing his ex-second in command to get a sad look. He then turns to glare at Kizaru who had that idiotic grin on his face, Smoker quickly turns and sees the rest of the crew now out on the deck he growls. Shit, he didn't need them nor want them to get involved in this fight. He made it very clear to Luffy that he was only going to stay with them until the next island. He then turns to look at Sanji, the man looked pale, and he couldn't blame him, Kizaru had a hand in the death of Fire Fist and as did he. Quite frankly he was surprised that the blond didn't hate him nor react the way he was reacting right now whenever he saw him.

"Ex-marine, Vice Admiral Smoker. Wanted man for treason of the marines with a bounty of 80,000,000…and rumored keeper of the _**AB **_Poneglyph." Kizaru explains, Sanji then inches closer to Robin and takes the said stone from her, she notices this and watches as he moves away from her slowly. "You're under arrest. I suggest you come-" he was cut off as the said man was suddenly was in front of him, Smoker noticing the man was slow to react, he punches him across the face and nearly sending him into the water. But he manages to only send back onto the deck of the marine ship. Suddenly he was pinned to the deck with a sword to his neck. Then the older man picks Smoker up by the front of his shirt and points his finger at his face. "That wasn't a wise choice Smoker…" Sanji then gets a shocked look seeing a light radiate from the man's finger, he knew where this was going.

"DON'T!" Sanji tells him, causing the marine and the others to look at him, his hands were shaking at his sides, he was already at fault for the older man being kicked out of the marines, he wasn't about to let him get hurt. "He doesn't have it," hearing that Kizaru then glares at him, Sanji then pulls out the stone and holds it up. "I do."

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hey everyone, sorry for the long update, i had to study for a health test and write a four to six page essay on what came first, either Dacne or music for my collage dance class. anyway, here is chapter two, please review and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Smoker couldn't believe was he was hearing nor seeing, suddenly he was thrown against the mast, groaning in pain he looks up and sees Kizaru walking closer to the blond growling he gets up and charges at the man, but then stops seeing Tashigi standing in his way. He didn't want to fight her, she was like his little sister, but he wasn't going to let Kizaru hurt the blond.

"Get away from him Kizaru!" Smoker warns, suddenly, the said man kicks the younger male over board, shocking Sanji and the rest of the crew.

"Smoker! Damn you! Leave him alone yo-"Sanji then gasps as the said marine vice admiral begins to strangle him while pinning him against the mast of the ship, he then looks up at his crew then back at the water, getting the message, Franky nods as he jumps over board to help the ex-marine. But he knew the rest of his crew weren't going to risk moving for his sake, they all knew what these marines would do.

"Give us the stone." Sanji smirks as he then spits in the man's face.

"I-It won't.…W-work," he gasps out. "I-im the only one…who knows…how to…work it…" a lie of course. But anything to keep this man from hurting his crew and Smoker. Whether or not the man would believe him was a different story, suddenly he feels his ankles and hands be cuffed. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he could see his crew watching with anger and frustration. Sanji groans as he was thrown over the marine's shoulder and begins to walk back to his ship. He then looks up at Luffy and Smiles, seeing that Luffy smiles back and give him a small nod.

He then looks over and sees Franky set Smoker down on the deck, he could tell all of the older man's energy was drained out of him, again this was his fault, sure they might have forced him to give them the stone, but he wouldn't have had to fight Kizaru, which obviously he was at a much higher level than him. Kizaru once on the deck of his ship looks back at Smoker who was now siting up and openly glaring at him.

"You made a grave mistake betraying the navy Smoker. You spent years to get to the rank of Vice admiral only to throw it away. Why?" he asks, Smoker then looks over at Sanji who was now seated on the rail of the marine ship, the blond didn't look scared or nervous. If anything he looked calm considering the situation he was in, Smoker couldn't help but smile at him, seeing that Sanji blushes slightly and smiles back. Kizaru had a look of confusion.

"You want to know why I did what I did." Kizaru nods. "I have two reasons. Reason number one, deep down I suppose you can say I was always a criminal at heart, and reason number two…There's someone on this crew I've taken a liking to." Smoker explains, hearing that causes the older man to glare at him, then he roughly pushes Sanji off the railing causing Smoker to growl at him. That, (Without Smoker's knowledge of course) had confirmed his suspicion. It was the blond he had taken a liking too.

"Sink them." With that he picks up the blond who now had a worried look on his face.

"Shit! Franky get them out of here!" Sanji yells, bu he could see Luffy snap at the older male, causing the shipwright to stop dead in his tracks, the chef couldn't see the look on his captain's face, but he knew damn well what he was planning and why he was planning it. "Don't Luffy! You can't win against him! Don't do any-"he then lets out a yelp of pain as Kizaru digs his fingers into the blond's side, cracking a rib.

"Kizaru! Don't hurt him!" Smoker states, suddenly he sees a cannon ball nearly hit the ship causing their Navigator, doctor and sniper scream in fear. He rolls his eyes momentarily, he then watches as the marine ship drifts away from them. "Damn it…there better a good reason why we aren't fighting back Straw hat." Smoker tells him, Luffy then looks at the ex- marine.

"Yeah…don't worry…"

000

Sanji grunts in pain as he was roughly sat in a chair, still chained by his ankles. He rolls his eyes as Kizaru places the stone in front of him. He knew where this was going. They were going to ask him questions and if he didn't answer them, they would beat him until he did. Or perhaps Kizaru knew he was lying about saying he knew how to work the damn thing, but then again if he did know, he would snapped his neck already and taken Smoker. But that wasn't the case

"You think im stupid? I know you know nothing of this thing." Kizaru explains, Sanji frowns. Shit, so he did know. "But I took you because you're the perfect thing to get to Smoker." The said blond then looks at the man with confusion. To get to Smoker? What did he have to do with the now ex-marine? As far as he knew Smoker wasn't exactly on good terms with anyone on the crew, but then again he could always be wrong about that. He didn't know what went through that head of his, and when he did know, it wasn't as if the older man wanted them to know either. "Whatever relationship he has with you, he doesn't seem too happy to lose you…so I'll let Akainu deal with you. Once the word gets out that you're in danger, he will come running like a knight in shining armor then from there, we will capture him. Make our jobs easy." Sanji then growls and spits in the man's eye, suddenly the said marine had his hand pressed onto his face as he knocked him to the ground and pins him there. He didn't enjoy being manhandled like this but he had to deal with it, he growls in pain as Kizaru then squeezes his jaw painfully tight. "Behave yourself. Or this might just get worse for you." Sanji then smirks up at him.

"Fuck. You." Lifting his legs up, he kicks the man in the chest, managing to push him off he rolls onto his side and gets on his knees. Looking up he gets a shocked look as a bright light blinds him, then he feels a searing pain in his right eye again, much like the first time when the marine grunts had cut him. But this was more of a burning sensation. He then curls onto his side and looks up at the marine with a glare, but he then feels the man step on his head and press down roughly.

"Get him out of my sight! Do as you please with him!" Kizaru orders, stepping away from the blond, he allows his men to pick up the chef and take him below deck to the holding cells. He would get the blond haired pirate to talk one way or another, be it through torture or through the willingness of the blond, but he would get him to talk.

Cursing under his breath, the blond attempts to dig his heels into the deck to keep them from taking him to the holding cells. He still had a few questions for Kizaru and he also had a bone to pick with him. He growls as he feels two other marines grab his legs and pick him and throw him into a cell. Rolling his eyes he sits up and leans against the wall. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well relax. He then groans as he could shake off what Kizaru had told him.

What did he mean by that he was going to use him to get to Smoker? What did the smoke user have to do with him? And why was the said ex- marine so determined to make sure that he wasn't taken? Maybe he just felt responsible for his own actions and didn't want the crew to get involved? No, that couldn't be it, because if it was, he wouldn't have saved him the first time. Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of smoke user, he had to admit, and Smoker was everything a woman would look for in a man, he was tall, strong, had a good sense of right and wrong. The man was very respectful when he wanted to be and he would be willing to lay his life down for a person if he cared and loved them enough as he saw on Punk hazard. He had to admit, he had saved Tashigi for the pure reason because he knew Smoker would be upset if something where to happen to her. So in reality, he did it for him, not her. He then blushes realizing why he was thinking so much of the older man.

"Fuck A duck and, screw a kangaroo," Sanji explains, sighing he leans his head against the wall and smiles. Yes, he wouldn't deny it, he had fallen for the man since he had seen him back in logstown. "Fuck me three ways to Sunday…I actually like you Smoker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hello everyone! here is the next Chapter, please review!**

* * *

"He knows what he is doing Smoker." Looking up from the ground, the said marine then sees law standing in front of him, the male was covered in bandages. He had heard from the crew that he had been in the ship's medical ward for days after he had gotten into a small fight with Doflamingo. The male had just recently woke up from a small coma (If it could even be called that anyway) and everything that happened had to be explained to him. "You're thinking too much. Mr. Blackleg is more than capable of taking care of himself. You just have to worry about making sure they don't get to Miss Nico. She is the only one who can what is on that stone."

"I know that. But I'm not going to allow Kizaru take him and use him as he pleases either. Kizaru knows full well that Sanji can't read what is on that stone," Smoker explains as he runs his hand though his hair and then looks back down at the grassy deck. "Knowing Sanji, he's going to fight tooth and nail to make Kizaru's job harder than it needs to be…and that man isn't forgiving. He will brake him down until he is no longer the same Blackleg Sanji we've known for this long." Law nods, he knew full well what Kizaru was able to do to people. He had seen how he had no remorse for Fire fist.

"Yes, I am well aware of what he can do. You used to be no different."

"Excuse me? I was nothing like them pirate! I have Morals and I would-"

"Wouldn't what?" Law cuts in, causing the ex- marine to glare at the younger male. "You had a hand in Mr. Portgas's murder. You actually had Straw hat pined to the ground, if it weren't for Miss Hancock, he would be dead much like his brother. You were no different than them." Suddenly the said doctor was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and was being pinned to the mast In front of the crew who were now staring with shock and confusion. Smoker was now openly glaring and growling at the younger man, who had a smirk on his face.

"Smoker! Stop it damn it! He's still recovering and I don't want you to undo my work!" Chopper scolds as he tugs at the smoke user's pants, huffing, he drops the doctor, turns heel and walks away. Leaving the others in a state of now pure confusion. What had caused Smoker to suddenly lash out like that? What was Law saying to piss the man off in a matter of seconds?

Sighing Smoker leans against the railing, he was now on the other end of the ship, away from the lingering looks of the crew. He really didn't want to deal with them, he then looks up after hearing the gentle foot falls. And sure enough, he sees Robin walking up to them and comes to a stop next to him, she too was leaning against the railing. But she hadn't said a word to him, and he was grateful for that. He didn't think that he could take a lecture from someone right now without snapping at them.

"You know…Cook-san has always been oddly attached to you." Robin states, Smoker then looks at her with confusion. "He didn't save Tashigi because she is a woman…he did it because he knew you would be upset if she got hurt…he did it for you." Smoker then curses under his breath and looks away. Shit, he hadn't known that. He just assumed that the chef did that because Tashigi was a woman, but he didn't know that it was for him, for his sake. "Believe it or not, Cook-san really does like you, maybe since logstown from what he has told me before. I think it's cute that you care about him enough to take one Kizaru." Smoker then blushes slightly and glares at her, seeing the halfhearted glare, she then chuckles and pats his back gently.

"There is something about him…that just makes me want to look out for him, I don't know what it is, but…it's a strange feeling and I don't exactly hate it….Andi don't exactly hate him or this crew…" hearing that, Robin smiles and then turns to look at the sea.

"Sanji-san….is special you can say…he attracts people like Ace….may his soul rest in peace…he and Sanji had a bond that nothing could brake expect for death." Hearing that, Smoker turns to look down at the woman, she didn't mean that…

"Where they…?" she nods, hearing that, he frowns and looks away in shame. Of course, no wonder why Ace kept telling him he had someone to get back home to every time the two would run into each other. He was together with the chef. That was the person he kept saying he loved and needed to get home to. He shakes his head. And he had a hand in the other pirate's death, he had gotten in Luffy's way of saving him, he had, in a way, ripped Ace away from the cheerful blond. "Damn it…so…when he found out…?"

"Iva told me that he stopped eating, and wouldn't sleep…he cried all day and night. He didn't take his death very well in the beginning….but when we all reunited again, he didn't seem different than from his usual self…he was actually ecstatic when we saw all of us again." Robin explains as she runs her hand through her hair, letting out a sigh she then motions for the older man to follow her. Nodding, he allows her to lead him up to the library. Once there he sits down and watches her pull out a folder, she then walks over to him and puts it in his hands. Opening it, he gets a shocked look seeing the first two pages where of their wanted posters, (Excluding Sanji's, he could only imagine why.) and on the third page, small articles of the many different incidents that this crew had caused. This continued until the last page, on the front cover, a picture of Ace with the gaping hole in his chest, and Luffy crying up to the sky.

Smoker couldn't help but cringe at the picture. He couldn't never forget the sound of Luffy's heartbroken cry, nor the smile on Ace's face when he took his last breath. He couldn't forget the smell of blood, burning wood, gunpowder or burning flesh that surrounded Marineford that day. All of the events that led up to that, could never nor would ever be forgotten. He then looks up at Robin who had a sad look on her face.

"But…that changed after a few weeks…a news coo delivered this, and Sanji got to it first…none of us after reuniting, did we ever mention Ace around Luffy or Sanji…but when he saw this…all of the pain, loneliness, anger towards the marines, anger towards the world came rushing back all at once." She explains, looking down at the picture with sympathy. "At first we thought we were under attack…but when we got to him, Zoro-san was already there trying to find out what was wrong with him," she sighs and closes the folder. "We saw the newspaper…that was enough to let us know why he had let out such a scream…after that, he fell into depression…he went without eating for days, he would still cook…but he himself wouldn't eat. This went on until our captain challenged him to a fight, sure enough Sanji refused…but Luffy-san wouldn't take no for answer,"

"Don't tell me Sanji let himself get beat up." Smoker tells her, she nods. Seeing that Smoker rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Why would he allow that!? He is more than capable of taking care of himself." Smoker tells her, she sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "Why did he let that happen?"

"Sanji told me it was because he didn't believe in fighting his captain. He said for a mere cook, to fight back against the captain was as if a marine grunt was trying to order around or over power a fleet admiral."

Smoker rolls his eyes, the blond could be an idiot sometimes. Letting himself get hurt for the sake of others who didn't even give him a thank you. He didn't understand why the younger man was like that, he could assume it was because he really didn't grow up in a loving environment, so the sudden change from people completely hating you, to them loving you with all of your heart, one can only think that they want something from you, or that they pity you. So, in a sense he could understand the blond, but to allow the captain to beat the holly hell out of you was a different story.

"Please tell me that Straw Hat stopped when he saw he wasn't going to fight back." she shook her head. "What!? Why!?"

"Because Sanji needed to come back." Looking up, both see Luffy climb into the room and sit down in front of them Smoker glares at him.

"He's your Nakama right? Why hurt him more than what he was already to get a point across?" Luffy then pulls his hat over his eyes and stays silent for a moment before looking up at the much older male.

"Because…Sanji is the kind of man to sort out his shit after a fight….he needed to be reminded that he can't stay behind, he needed to remember that he needs to move forward and that we can't wait for him to recover." Luffy explains, then Smoker notices the sadness in the teen's eyes. For someone like him, to have been so young to see a war unfold and to have his brother die in his arms was not something he needed to see. Not at his age, not with his kind of personality. Sighing Smoker nods, yeah he was that kind of guy too. He actually could recall a time where Tashigi actually began to hit him after the Marineford war.

He had been acting strange and she didn't like it because he had shut himself down. He didn't approve of being promoted nor the way Ace was killed. In fact, he really didn't approve of anything the marines had done at the time, and not only that, Fire Fist was someone he could call a friend. The fire user had bailed him out so many times and the two became so familiar with each other's fighting styles when it came to their devil fruits, that they had become two half's of a whole. So, when he was killed by Akainu it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life watching as the older D. shielded his younger brother from Akainu's attack. So, after that while in recovery, Tashigi had several times asked him what was wrong, and when he didn't answer her, she snapped and slapped him across the face. That shocked him enough to bring him back.

"And if he hadn't been that kind of person? Then what would you have done straw hat?" Smoker asks, Luffy frowns and shrugs. Of course the teen wouldn't have known what to do, he liked to resolve things with fists and not words. That was a flaw that he needed to learn how to work on, sighing he rubs the back of his neck. "So, your plan for getting him back along with that stone? We can't risk waiting too long." Luffy then smiles. "I swear straw hat, if the plan is you just barging in there, I'm going to punch off of this god damn deck." Luffy then frowns and backs away from the ex-marine, seeing that Smoker rolls his eyes. "I just hope he doesn't do anything to get himself hurt." Smoker mumbles, he didn't want to see the blond hurt, not like when he saw him after Chopper gave him the okay to leave the medical ward after he had saved him, and he still hadn't fully recovered yet.

000

"Damn it! He's not talking sir! No matter how many times we beat him down he won't say a word." One of the marine grunts explains, kicking the blond one more time before turning to look at Kizaru who was watching the whole thing happen. Sighing the said marine looks at Tashigi who was still looking down at Smoker's wanted poster. The picture was of the said man glaring at toward the camera. She knew that he had no idea of the marines taking that picture, but to see this poster, to see the DEAD OR ALIVE right above his bounty…it scared her. He was in a sense like an older brother to her, but she couldn't understand what made the blond haired chef so special to the point where he was willing to betray the navy.

"Stop that. It's too late for him. He made his choice." Kizaru explains to her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand you were close to him, but he decided to aid in saving a pirate, and withholding information that we could have used to stop these pirates for so long." She nods slowly, looking up she could see the G-5 dragging Sanji out from the interrogation room and gently placing him at Kizaru's feet. Even they didn't want to hurt him, he had saved them back on Punk Hazard. "Not talking are we?" Sanji then glares up at the Marine and spits blood out on the man's shoes. Tashigi then quickly looks away as the said marine kicks the pirate across the room, she heard one of the blond's bones crack so she could only assume it was either now broken, or fractured. Either way, it wasn't a good thing, but this whole time, the blond didn't let out a grunt of pain, not a single sound did he let escape. "Continue with the interrogation, get Smoker on the line. He knows how to activate it, so I'll make a deal with him."

"Yes sir…" one of the G-5 mumbles as he walks away, growling Sanji looks up at him.

"He doesn't know how to…leave him out of this…" Sanji warns, that causes the older male to start laughing. Of course the blond would be worried about Smoker, but still, it would be fun to see just how far he could push the blond before he snapped. Smirking he kneels down in front of him.

"That's where you're wrong. Smoker knows exactly how to work it, he was just using your crew as an escape route," Kizaru smiles as he watches a look of shock appear on the blond's face. "The only reason why he even asked your Archeologist to read it, was because he didn't want you to find out he knew what is written on that stone. His friend told him what was on it, he was just using you as a means of to get away. Your crew was set up."

"That's not true! Smoker wouldn't do that!" Sanji yells with anger. Kizaru chuckles.

"Oh really? Then why would he willingly go with your crew? The people he has been after since two years ago? See how that doesn't make sense? And that whole saving you thing? That was to gain the trust of your captain." Sanji then looks down at the ground.

That couldn't be true right? Smoker was trying everything in his power to stop Kizaru, so why would he set them up? He was one of the very few marines that actually had morals. Kizaru nods as he notices the blond begin to let all of the information sink in. "He still works for the marines. This was all an act to get to your crew." With that he walks out of the room, leaving the blond alone to his own thoughts.

"That's…not true…" the blond whispers as he feels his eyes star to sting, and his vision becomes blurry. "That's not….it can't be…"

Tashigi frowns as she watches the blond slowly brake down right in front of her eyes, but this had to be done even if it was cruel to do so. But they had to find out what that stone could do, even if it meant arresting one of their own and later killing him. She gets up and walks away not wanting to watch as the lower ranked marines walk back into the room and continue the interrogation.

She couldn't help but flinch at the sound of the blond scream out in pain before shutting the door behind herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: hi everyone! here's the next chapter, sorry it's short, i hope you enjoy it, please review!**

* * *

"_Oh come one smoky! I have someone to get back to! I don't have time to fight with you!" Ace pouts as he once again doges on of the Marine's punches and lands a few feet away from him, Smoker growls. "Smoker…please I promised I'd take him out on a date tonight. Can't you just let me go this once?" Smoker then stares at the younger male, he had such a worried expression._

_"What are you talking about Portgas?" he asks, calming down, Ace seeing that sighs as he rubs the back of his neck with a blush and a toothy smile. The young man looked truly happy for once in his life since meeting him, Smoker couldn't help but feel shocked and curious on what was or who was the cause of the man's sudden happiness._

_"Oh, well you see…. I promised my important person to a date tonight. And they would be mad if I showed up late. I don't get to see them often and when I do, I apparently focus too much on other things…so I promised them a date." Hearing that Smoker found it hard to believe, but everyone in this world had a right to have a lover. Sighing he then pulls out two of his cigars and sits down on a nearby crate. Ace was staring at him, he could feel it, so he lights the said cigars and looks up at him._

_"Alright…go on." Ace hearing that smiles, give the Marine a quick unexpected hug and runs off. Sighing the marine watches as Tashigi walks up and sits down next to him, she didn't say anything, and both sat there not saying a word._

_"That was nice of you." She states, the older marine nods. "Why did you do it?" she asks, leaning against his arm. The man says nothing as he takes his time to come up with an answer. He didn't know why, but the look on his face was one of desperation and worry, he didn't want to upset whoever his lover was and Smoker in a sense could understand that perfectly. _

_"Not sure. Guess I didn't want his lover dumping him or getting mad at him for breaking a promise." Hearing that Tashigi smiles. _

_"Good to know."_

_000_

_This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this, growling Smoker watches as Luffy holds his brother against himself, the older D had a gaping hole in his chest from Akainu's attack. Smoker then cringes as he hears Luffy let out a cry when Ace's body hits the ground. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. Looking away he couldn't help but feel anger well up from the pit of his stomach, he knew there was literally smoke rolling of his shoulders and arms out of the anger. _

_"Smoker-san…" Tashigi calls, he had blood running down his face from his new scar that he had just gotten from Boa who was also watching. "You're hurt, let's get that wound stitched up." She says as she reaches over and gently tugs at his arm, Smoker nods as he allows her to lead him back to the ship._

Groaning, Smoker sits up, and looks out the window. He must have been early morning, the sun was just starting to come out. Why did he have that dream? Was it because Robin had told him that Ace had a lover to go home to and he never got the chance to tell Sanji how much he loved him. Sighing he gets out of bed, showers, brushes his teeth and heads out to the deck where Robin was already out there setting up the lawn chairs.

"Good morning Smoker-san. Sleep well?" the shrugs, Robin smiles and nods as she then sits down and looks up at him. "What woke you up?"

"A dream." Smoker explains as he sits down on a chair next to her, sighing he leans his head back and looks up at the sky. "More like a memory….When was the last time Sanji saw Fire fist before he died?" he asks, robin's smile then fades to a blank face.

"You mean murdered?" Smoker flinches at her tone and nods. "Can't remember, but they had a fight before he left so…they were angry with each other. I suppose you can say that's why Sanji was so hurt by his death…because he could never say sorry to him." Smoker nods slowly. "You've been asking a lot about their past relationship lately Smoker-san…why?"

"Because…I refuse to make the same mistakes as he did." Robin then stares at him. He knew she was silently asking him what he had meant by that, but he didn't want to tell her everything, not while he was still slightly unsure of how and what to tell the blond. "I…don't understand it yet….but I will once we save him. I'll understand these feelings." He explains, she then smiles.

"No…you know what those feelings are…you just refuse to accept that you've fallen in love with him."

"Who said I love him?" Smoker asks, she giggles and smiles.

"Smoker-san…no man would give up their job and everything they worked for…to save someone they didn't deeply care about…how long have you had these feelings for Cook-san?" she asks, Smoker now had a blush on his face, and turns away from her. She laughs. "He's had small amounts of feelings for you since Logstown. Go on. Tell me."

"Since Alebasta." Robin then gets a shocked look.

"My, my…Fire fist-san got together with him in Alebasta." Smoker nods, as he rubs the back of his neck. This was an awkward conversation to have with her, but she was part of the crew and he knew that Sanji held her close to his heart. So if the blond could trust her as much as he does, then he could trust her too. "I find it cute. I chef seems to attract a lot of people to himself without even knowing it. I just hope…You're not doing all of this as a means to get away from the marines." Hearing that the said man turns to glare at her. "Someone like you doesn't trust us so easily and quickly right off the bat."

"Yeah, your right. At first I was just using this ship and your crew as a means to escape the island," he explains to her, the said archeologist then glares at him. "But…then you chef…said something's to me that made me think that….well, it wasn't right for me to use you like that, not when your chef was feeling as guilty as he was after I saved him." Hearing that Robin's glare drops, now she was staring at him blankly, she wanted a different answer than that, but she knew it was going to be hard to get him to admit that he had fallen for the blond. "I know what you want to hear. And I'm not going to say it…not when I know im not ready to say it." Smoker tells her, she smiles and nods.

"Don't worry…You will be."

"He will be what?" Luffy asks suddenly, causing the two to jump slightly and look up, only to see the teenaged captain hanging upside down from the upper deck railing with his toothy grin. "I wanna know what you two were talking about!" he tells them, Smoker rolls his eyes and gets up.

"I'm going to go make some coffee. Want a cup?" the smoke user asks as, turning to look at Robin who smiles at him, then nods. Nodding back he walks down below deck to the Galley. Opening the door, he sees Nami at the stove already preparing breakfast for the crew. The said navigator the turns her head slightly and smiles at the man.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He explains walking over, grabbing two cups and pouring the coffee in them, he sighs. "How does your archeologist take her coffee?" he asks, Nami gives him a look of confusion for a second, then she smiles.

"Black," she sates, he nods. "Hungry? Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll skip." He tells her, she shrugs and turns her full on the food, allowing the man to walk out back to the deck, once approaching the woman, Robin sits up and gladly takes the coffee with a smile and a nod. A silent thank you between the two, Smoker was glad that Robin was a woman with sense, he really didn't have to talk to her for her to understand what he was trying to say when he really couldn't convey it to words. "Your navigator is cooking." He tells her.

"Oh, Cook-san isn't going to be pleased to find that out," Smoker chuckles.

"He doesn't have to. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." Now it was Robin's turn to laugh at that. Smoker wasn't a bad person, she knew that. He was a man of morals and respect, he loved and looked out for the people he cared about, and apparently, this crew counted. Or else, why would he have gotten as angry as he did when Kizaru attacked Sanji? Or when Vergo was fighting Law? No Marine would do that unless they truly cared for someone.

But…she wasn't so sure if Sanji would be willing to accept that concept just yet. The wound of losing Ace was still fresh. The blond would still wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, calling out for Ace to get up, begging him to stay alive until helped arrived. Smoker had been on the ship long enough to see the horrible effects of losing Ace left on the chef. Smoker was one of the people on the ship that would wake him from those night-terrors, and hold him until he calmed down, and would stay up until Snaji fell asleep again. Smoker hadn't even been on the ship for more than a week after he saved Sanji, when he began to comfort the blond whenever he had them. She was thankful there were still people, Like Smoker, who still cared about people's feelings, who had morals, who actually knew right from wrong, who knew that pirates and marines are all only human, that both have their dark ways and such.

"What are you thinking about?" Smoker asks, Robin then looks up at him after being snapped out of her thoughts, taking the time to look at the man, she couldn't say he wasn't bad looking, but there where men much more attractive than him. But For Sanji, he seemed to be alright, he seemed to be the kind of man that would stand by his side no matter what would happen.

"Just…about how lucky Cook-san is to have another man who loves him as much as you do, even if you are not ready to say that just yet."

000

_"Sanji!" hearing his name being called out, the said blond turns to look over the railing and smiles seeing Ace come to a stop and smile up at him. He had on black slacks, dress shoes and a red dress shirt with a black tie. Sanji had to admit, his boyfriend looked fucking hot. "Ready for out date? You look nice." Ace complements, the blond had on black slacks, a white dress shirt with a black tie and a vest over it. _

_"Yeah." Sanji tells him as he walks down to him, once standing in front of him, he blushes slightly seeing how nice Ace really looked dressed the way he was. Noticing this, Ace smirks, causing the blond's blush to darken and looks away. He suddenly felt very…ugly? Compared to Ace. The said fire user then leans down, tilts his lover's head up and gives him quick kiss. "Sorry…you look…amazing." Sanji explains to him, Ace smiles and nods as he takes the chef's hand into his own and both begin to head into town._

_"I swear fire fist! If you do something to hurt the chef, I'll kick your ass!" Zoro suddenly warns, causing the couple to turn around and see the rest of the crew smiling and waving them off. Sanji couldn't help but smile at Zoro's overprotective nature. "Don't think I'm playing around Ace! Im being serious!" Ace laughs._

_"Yeah, I got it! Don't worry, I won't! I love him too much for that!" as soon as the words, 'I love him' leave his mouth, Sanji could hear his two ladies let out 'awes' causing him to blush and bury his face into his taller lover's shoulder, suddenly Ace was leaning down next to his ear. "Hey…I love you Sanji…so much…" he whispers, Sanji couldn't help but smile and looks up at him, he reaches up and gently cups the fire user's face and run his thumb along his cheek bone._

_"Love you too Ace…"_

Sanji sits up with a gasp, looking around he becomes a bit panicked realizing he wasn't on the sunny, but calms down remembering that of course he wasn't on the sunny. He was in a holding cell on a marine war ship that just so happened to belong to Kizaru. Touching his face, Sanji pulls his hand back and notices water droplets on his hand. He frowns, he was crying…of course he would be, after a dream like that, he felt empty, alone. Ace wasn't around anymore to tell him how much he loved him, he wasn't around to help him anymore. He suddenly felt cold, sighing he curls up more into a ball and stares at the wall in front of him, he could just imagine Ace's face, giving him a warm smile, and promising that he was going get him out of the cell and burn the ship and everyone on it to a crisp. Sanji this time, couldn't stop the sob that left his mouth, as he buried his face into his arms, his shoulder shaking.

Fuck, he had promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, not over Ace. He wouldn't want that, but he couldn't help it. The fire user had been the first person to really not care about his personality. He was a gentleman, unlike he hyperactive, yet loveable younger brother, Ace was perfect in his eyes and he had thought he would never be able to call the fire user his until they hit Alebasta. Suddenly the blond jumps slightly hearing someone hit the bars of his cell, looking up, tears still falling form his eyes, he growls seeing Tashigi.

"Are you…Okay?" she asks, Sanji growls, causing her to frown. "Right…idiotic question."

"What do **_YOU _**want?" he asks, wiping away the stray tears, but only to have them be replaced by new ones that kept falling form his eyes. The woman frowns, she had come down here to ask him why Smoker had betrayed the Marines and to check on him, to make sure he was okay. But obviously he wasn't, she came down and heard the gentle sobs escaping him.

"I…do you know why Smoker betrayed the marines?" she asks, hearing that causes the pirate to glare up at her. "What makes you, a pirate, so special to the point where he would actually convince him to betray the navy? When he had been working so hard half his life to get to where he was at."

"Convince? I didn't convince him to do a damn thing. He saved me from your kind of people from beating me to death! I was sick, I couldn't even fight back! Smoker saved me! He left on his own because he friend was murdered by you marines! The every same people he used to work for! Why would you people kill one of your own men who was still in active duty!?" Sanji suddenly snaps, normally, he would never yell at any woman, no matter friend or foe, but hearing her talk about Smoker as if he belonged to the government just pissed him off. "And don't talk about Smoker as if you people own him!" Tashigi glares at him.

"The day he signed up for the marines was the day he signed his freedom way to the navy! He had a home where people loved him! But no! You just had to show up in Logstown and Alebasta and ruin it all! You pirates don't have a right to take what isn't yours!" she yells back, Sanji then, just to scare her, gets up and kicks the bars, causing her to yelp and jump back. He was now steaming mad, he never felt the need or want to kick a woman so bad as much as he wanted to kick her right now.

"Smoker doesn't belong to anyone! He's a free man and he chooses what he wants to do! That's why the government is corrupt! Because of people like you! Smoker did what he did because he felt as if it was right! Just because you're angry because he didn't love you enough to stay isn't my problem, so don't take that shit out on me woman!"

"Like you would know anything about love!"

"I DO FOR YOUR IMFORMATION!" Tashigi suddenly goes quite as she sees the tears return with a vengeance as he leans against the wall and slides down it until he was seated on the ground. "Ace…he was my lover….he was my reason for waking up every morning with a smile. He was my everything…I loved him, more than anyone and anything on this earth and he was ripped away from me by you government, Marine scum….you people murdered him…A FUCKIGN WHOLE WAS PUNCHED RIGHT THROUGH HIS FUCKING CHEST AND DIED IN LUFFY'S ARMS!" he yells, openly sobbing now, causing the female marine to frown and look away. "He was taken away by the hand of a sick bastard…Ace died protecting my captain…I'm grateful that he did that…but angry because I never got to tell him one last time that I loved him, that he was my everything….i never got to tell him that even if I didn't find the actual Ocean All Blue, then that was fine because I had him by my side and he was all I needed. So don't tell me I don't know a damn thing about love when the love of my life was killed and no one could save him!" he finishes, now covering his face with his hands.

The woman nods slowly, finding no words to combat what he had just said, she walks away leaving him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hello everyone, sorry fro the long wait, I've been busy and lost the insperation to write for a little bit, but i'm back, so here is chapter five, and sorry it's short. but i hope you like it, please review.**

* * *

Sanji couldn't help but roll his eyes, they had started questioning him as soon as they woke up. And quite frankly, they kept asking the same shit over and over again. It was getting annoying, now he could understand why some pirates dreaded getting on these kinds of ships.

"We are going to ask you again, ho-"

"Oh for the love of fucking god!" Sanji suddenly cuts in, startling the younger males in the room. "I'm not going to tell you shit about that fucking stone so fuck off! Christ man, don't you understand no when you hear it?" he asks, finally looking away from the marine grunt who looked scared out of his mind. But, he wasn't all to shocked about it, they were still young and Kizaru was already having them deal with strong pirates, a good way to get them used to it, but a horrible way to start off a work day. Sanji chuckles as he watches the said marine shake in his boots. "What's the matter kid? Scared?" he asks, but gets no answer. "You should be. Be happy they had the right idea of chaining my legs to the chair or you would have been dead by now. Everyone in this room actually." He explains leaning his head back with a smirk. "But, you can't escape the fact that you are going to die. Once my captain gets here…you won't make out alive. He's not one to take kindly to kidnappings especially if you Marines come after anyone on his crew."

"Y-Your captain?" the younger males asks, Sanji then looks at him and smiles with a nod.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Straw Hat Luffy, or sometimes even just straw hat. Doesn't matter what you call him. No one, messes with his crew and gets away with it alive."

"That's enough," Laughing the said chef looks at the door and sees Tashigi standing there, arms crossed over her chest. "Take him back to his holding cell. Kizaru is going to have his way with him." Nodding the men carefully unchain his legs and guide him out of the room. "I hope you enjoy remembering the past." She explains as he walks past her, he smiles.

"Sure, I have no issue with it."

000

"Mental warfare?" Luffy asks as he and the rest of the crew sit around the table while Smoker was reading on of Robin's many Poneglyph translation books. Luffy and the others had come in to ask him what they might do to their chef. They were getting answers but the smoke user refused to take his eyes off of the book, not once did he bother to look up and look them in the eye to tell them what Kizaru might do to Sanji. "What do you mean by that Smoky?"

"Well, let me use an example. What is your most feared memory straw hat? Or any of you for that matter." He asks, Luffy then crosses his arms and begins to think. What memory did he fear most, eh frowns, no. he didn't need to ask that. He knew very well what he feared, and he would at times replay that memory over and over again.

"I…don't like replaying Ace's death." Luffy mumbles, hearing that Smoker looks up at him, giving him a look of sympathy. He felt bad for him, who wouldn't? The boy had loved his older brother so much, only to have him be killed just when he thought everything was going to be okay.

"Kizaru or any sick bastard without a heart would use that against you." He tells them.

"How so?" Robin asks, Smoker sighs as he looks back down at the book.

"If you're in a holding cell…they will tape up articles, pictures anything to do with Ace's death…they will use your guilt and suffering against you and make you believe that you are worth less than what you are, or even make you believe that you are not worthy of living. It messes up the mind, it causes the person to break down and become a completely different person….I fear that…Sanji might…that Sanji might be broken down so much…he won't be able to fully recover. Not form whatever Kizaru is planning on doing to him." Smoker explains in a hushed tone, he looks up and he cringes seeing the looks of shock and disgust on their faces. He then looks away, and gets up. "I'll leave you lot alone."

"You're not like them Smoker-san." Robin explains to him before he reaches the door, his back was facing them, but he could tell all eyes were on him, he could feel it. He turns his head slightly to look at them. "Smoker-san…"

"When a person is merely associated with them…it almost the same as being one of them." With that he walks out of the galley and to the upper deck of the ship. Robin couldn't help but frown, she felt bad for him. She knew that Smoker felt bad about everything that was happen, but she also knew that he was putting too much blame on himself for all of the mistakes that the Navy has made. Sighing she gets up and follows the older male. "I don't need your comfort nor pity." Smoker sates, she couldn't help but smiles slightly, of course he would know if he was being followed.

"Im not pitying you. And as for the comfort, it's either me or Luffy." She explains, sighing Smoker leans back against the railing arm's crossed, head hung low, and eyes closed. Robin giggles knowing she had just won the argument. She then stands next to him and stares up at the sky, she couldn't help but frown, and she was worried about Sanji. She knew very well that he was strong and could take care of himself, but the Marines where not nice people and she knew very well that Kizaru would and will use Ace's death against their chef. "So…You do know that you're not like them right? You man that was cornered and couldn't do anything to help Ace. So you were left to stop Luffy, even when on the inside, it was killing to watch as Luffy struggled to get to Ace and im sure it was killed you to see Akainu kill him." Smoker says nothing as he merely keeps his eyes closed, and head hung low.

"I never felt the erg to kill a man like I felt it that day," Smoker begins to tell her. "The only reason why I didn't attack him was because Tashigi took me back to our ship to treat my wounds. If it hadn't been for her, I would be dead. There would have been no way to stop me from attacking that man, and he would have killed me without a second thought." Smoker finishes, he reaches up and runs his fingers over the scar on his face. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at the ground with a glare. "I wouldn't put it past him if he was the one who killed my friend…After all he was the one who first made it known to me that he knew about the Poneglyph."

"I myself wouldn't be surprised either…Smoker-san…what is written on that Poneglyph?" she asks, seeing she really didn't get the chance to look at it, he then looks at her then back at the deck, she could tell by the look on the marine's face that what was written on that stone was something the navy or the world government didn't need to know about. "Smoker-san?"

"That stone…it talks about a machine, if the navy gets their hands on it, it could mean an all-out war between pirates and Marines…perhaps the largest history and the world has ever seen…that's all that needs to be said." Smoker explains to her, Robin had a shocked look on her face. Was there even something like that in the world that could cause such a thing to happen? Well apparently there was by the look that Smoker had on his face right now. "Sorry I can't explain it more…I just…promised him I wouldn't." Robin smiles and gently pats him on the back.

"I understand." She tells him, letting her hand fall back to her side she looks up to the sky. "So, do you have a plan to get cook-san back?" Smoker then looks at her from the coroner of his eye and smirks.

No, he didn't really have one per say, but he could probably get him back if he managed to get the said blond back on the deck of the _Sunny_. Robin, noticing the look giggles, she knew that look from anywhere, it was the same look Luffy would get whenever he was up to something. She then looks to the lower deck door and watches as the rest of the crew come walking out and over to them. Sighing, Smoker looks up at them.

"You okay?" Nami asks, the said smoke user nods, she smiles. "Good. Because we should be landing on an island soon."

000

Tashigi couldn't help but flinch as she hears screams and sobs come from below deck. Kizaru had the chef taken out of his cell and put in another for a few hours, and when they put him back, the said cell was covered in news articles that talked about the death of Fire fist Ace and his captain. Somehow, even video recording the whole marineford war was even placed in there. The blond was hearing and seeing the deaths of so many pirates, and even saw the death of his old lover along with the broken screams of his captain on that day. She could hear the blond yell out every now and then 'stop!' and 'Please save him!' she never thought the day when she would hear Sanji cry out like that would ever come, but she was wrong.

"Captain?" turning around she looks at one of the G-5 who had depressed looks on their faces. She couldn't help but frown. "I know he's a pirate…but even that is going too far don't you think? To have him watch Firs fist die is inhumane." She sighs.

"He choose this life. It's his own fault for loving a man who was bound to die, who he was bound to fight later on anyway because they didn't sail under the same flag." With that she walks over to the holding cells.

Reaching the door, she sighs and walks in, sure enough, Sanji was huddled in a coroner of the cell. He was gripping and pulling at his own hair, curled into a ball, shaking, his body would twitch every now and then, and he was sobbing like a child. He looked…Broken? Lost? Things that the chef normally would never seem, but that was a different case, this wasn't the once proud, Blackleg Sanji, chef of the Straw hats. This was a broken man, and she knew that this was mentally and emotionally killing him. By the end of today, he would be broken and he won't be the cocky blond that she had first met two years ago. Knowing that, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt well up inside her, Smoker wouldn't approve of this. He never approved of the methods that the marines used to get pirates to talk. The Smoke user had his own humane ways of making pirates talk. He would be disappointed in her if he knew she was allowing this to happen.

But, there was nothing she could do, so with that, she walks out of the holding cells and head back to her room, in hopes that maybe, she would be forgiven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: Hello everyone! thank your for reading my story, here is chapter 6, please review!**

* * *

"Ready to talk yet?" Kizaru asks in a mocking tone, knowing full well that the chef, who was now laying on his side, curled in a ball, tears running down his face and seemed lifeless, couldn't answer and wouldn't answer him. He had to admit, he had done a good job of completely braking the blond down in one night. All it took was a few pictures and video on his lover's death to render him useless. Kneeling down, using his index finger, he tilts Sanji's head up so that he was now looking at him. "From what I understand…people from North blue have this unique ability to activate Poneglyph without even knowing it. And from what I understand, you and Trafalgar are from North blue. But, seeing you are in no condition to do anything…maybe I should go after your crew?"

Sanji merely glares at him then looks away. Chuckling, Kizaru lets his head fall back to the ground. Getting up he leans against the wall and watches as the blond slowly sits up, he knew that the blond wasn't going to try anything, he had lost the will to fight back only a few hours ago and he wasn't about to let him fully recover. "Ready to go back to your cell?" hearing that the blond's body goes stiff and slowly shakes his head. "Too bad." With the snap of his fingers the blonde was roughly grabbed and is dragged out of the room.

"N-No! I-I don't…I don't want to go back in there! Please don't…" Sanji begs as he watches Kizaru smirk and walk away to his own room. "Please…S-someone…help me…"

000

"You have a lot on your mind?" Nami asks, sits down next to Smoker who was watching as they got closer to the island. The said ex-marine had been staring out at the ocean for a while and looked as if he was sensing something was wrong, which was putting her on edge. "What's wrong?"

"Not entirely sure…I just…fell as if something is wrong with Sanji…I can't explain why I feel that way…I just do." he tells her, she then gets a confused worried look. She knew that feeling, it was one everyone on the crew would get if one of the others was in danger or something happened to them. But why was only Smoker feeling it, she then turns to look at Luffy and Zoro, both where staring out at the same direction Smoker was and both had the same look he had on his face right now too. She then walks over to them and stands between them.

"Feel it?"

"Yeah," Zoro says with a nod, not turning to look at her. Nami sighs as he turns to look at Luffy, she didn't even need to ask about him, of course he felt it, and their captain was always good as sensing when something was wrong with one of the crew members. Even if he passed off as a complete idiot 99% of the time. Nodding she turns around.

"Usopp, Franky! Get Sunny ready to dock!" she commands, both males give her an 'aye, aye' and run off. Nami smiles and turns around, she then gets a shocked look. "L-Luffy…" hearing his name being called, the said captain turns to look at her. Looking up he growls seeing Kizaru's ship docking at the island. "There isn't a marine post here. Why are they here!? I mean, im not really complaining, but…"

"Who cares!? He's here and we can get Sanji and the Poneglyph!" Smoker tells her, he was growling and looked about ready to turn into smoke and go the ship. Nami then runs over and latches onto his arm while Chopper latched onto his leg, stopping him from really doing anything reckless. "What are you two doing!? Let go!"

"Oh no! I know exactly what you're thinking and you'll be putting yourself along with Sanji in danger! You have to stay calm Smoker!" Chopper explains to the human, but much to their distress, the man was still able to move and smoke was now coming from the tip of his fingers, and rolling off his shoulders.

"I can careless about my safety! It's Sanji I'm worried about! I know Kizaru is using him as a means to get me! But I don't care! The Navy has lost all honor and pride it had! They use inhumane ways to get their way and I know for a fact that Kizaru has used Ace's death against him! I won't let that man keep him and hurt him any longer than he already has!" Smoker explains to the two, hearing that Luffy couldn't help but smile and laugh, Smoker then turns to glare at the young pirate. "What's so funny? Pray tell."

"That you said exactly what was on my mind. Let's go Smoker!" with that Luffy catapults himself over to the marine ship, smirking, Smoker turns into smoke and follows the younger devil fruit eater, leaving the Nami, Chopper and Usopp in shock.

"Zoro! Why didn't you stop him!?" Nami asks, turning around to look at the swordsman, who was now leaning back against the mast.

"Because…once we dock, we are all going to that ship and getting the Chef back." With that he smiles and pets Chopper on the head. "Don't worry Chopper. If he's hurt, you can fix him up. If he's feeling anything less then what he truly is, that's why im around. If he feels anything that isn't himself, that's why he has this crew…and dare I even say it, Smoker now too by the looks of it." Zoro explains as he walks towards her and gently pats her shoulder.

000

Luffy growls as he and on the deck of the said marine ship, but he relaxes and gets a shocked look. He jumps slightly as Smoker appears next to him. The said man was now looking around as well. Something was off. The ship was quite, but Smoker could faintly pick up the sound of sobs coming from the front of the ship. Turning to look at the teen, he nods and both being to make their way there. Luffy then pokes his head past a wall and gets a shocked look.

"Smoker…is it normal for marines to tie their prisoners to the mast?" hearing that question, the said man looks down at the teen with a confused look. Why would he ask that? And where did he even get that idea from, he looks over and growls.

There, tied to the mast, was Sanji. The blond was covered in burns and bruises, his head was hanging low, whimpers could be heard escaping the blond, and at his feet, several news articles on Ace's death. Smoker couldn't help but feel pure rage and anger well up inside of him, his fist shaking at his sides. This was a new low, this was going too far. Looking around he makes his way over to the blond. The smoke user could easily tell that the blond had heard his footsteps because his body had gone stiff and he had begun to shake uncontrollably. Frowning, he kicks away the papers and Luffy walks over and keeps an eye out for anyone.

"S-stop…no more please…I'm begging you…stop…" Sanji mumbled, causing Smoker to look away. How long had Kizaru summited Sanji to such pain? How long had he forced the blond to relive the pain and anger of losing the man he loved most? How much had he decided to blame Luffy for his death in hopes to get Sanji to betray him? Sighing, Smoker reaches up and cup's the blond's cheek, only to have him yelp slightly.

"Shhh…Shhh…You're going to be okay," Smoker coos slightly.

Sanji's head suddenly snaps up and he sees the face of both the smoke user and his captain. Why where they here? Why weren't they off on the island? Or somewhere safe? But he couldn't say that he wasn't happy to see them. the said chef couldn't help but let a sob escape as he lets his head fall onto Smoker's shoulder (When had he moved closer to him, Sanji didn't know.) allowing his captain to untie him and then allowing Smoker to hold him against his bigger and warmer body.

"Smoker, let's go. We-"

"Well, well. Why is it I knew this would work?" growling Luffy and Smoker turn and see Kizaru, Tashigi and a few other Marines blocking their way of escape. Huffing out in annoyance, Smoker tightens his hold around the blond who was now tightly gripping his coat and most defiantly on border line panic attack. "Smoker, I offer parley."

"Ha! And why should I trust you!? You're not a pirate! Offering Parley won't work for you. I rather not make a deal with you at all! And you! Tashigi! What's gotten into you!? I know for a fact I didn't teach you to go along with such inhumane ways of treating people!" Smoker scolds, but he immediately calms down some, feeling the blond stiffen, he then presses his mouth to the said chef's ear and whispers comforting words, in hopes to calm him down some. "So? Are you going to answer me?" he asks, in a much calmer tone.

Tashigi, couldn't help but feel ashamed, the look on her ex- superior's face, and the way he so quickly calmed his temper at the blond's will was amazing. It was as if he had been close to him for years, much like how he fought to well with Ace when he was still alive. Sighing, she pulls out her sword and points it at them, Luffy growls and readies himself to attack her if need be.

"Pirates…are pirates Smoker. They are criminals and-"

"That doesn't matter," he cuts in calmly, he was now running his hand through the blond's, his gaze was no longer on her, and it was as if looking at her made him sick. His main focus was on the injured blond he had in his arms. "Humans are humans. Criminals or not, everyone deserves to be treated with a form of respect, there are lines you don't cross. And you've crossed so many I taught you not to cross while you were still in the academy, and only enforced on my ship when you became my partner. Back then, you had morals, you actually cared about people. But looking at you now…makes my stomach crawl. It's disgusting to see you act in such a manner. You're not fit to be a marine nor a swordswoman. Pirates aren't as bad as you lot are." Smoker explains, his tone remaining calm and steady for the sake of the chef, Luffy nods as he move closer to the smoke user and allows the older man to hand the blond over to Luffy, standing up fully now, Smoker turns to openly glare at the group. "Even my own G-5 have done nothing to stop this."

"Because, they are no longer your G-5. They are now under my command Smoker." Kizaru explains to the other man, who had smoke coming from his hands and rolling off his shoulders. Smirking he knew the man was seconds away from letting his anger get the best of him.

"Luffy!" turning around Luffy smiles as he sees Sunny pulls up next to them. "Bring him on the ship! I'll take a look at him!" Chopper explains, nodding he jumps over to the _Sunny's _deck and hands the shaking blond over to Franky who goes below deck with Chopper.

"Get out of here." Turning to look back, Luffy stares at the ex-marine's back, Luffy could sense the anger coming off of the older man. "Go. Take your ship and Sanji as far away from here as you can."

"What about you white hunter?" Law asks, the said man looks at them and smirks.

"I'll be fine. Just go!" with that Luffy nods as he commands Nami to steer the ship away, he sighs and watches as their ship beings to get further and further away from Kizaru's. Sighing he turns and walks below deck.

000

"How is he?" Zoro asks, hours later as Chopper finally comes out from the medical ward. He looked exhausted, feeling bad for the small doctor, Zoro kneels down and picks him up, and letting out a grateful sigh, Chopper looks up at the crew. "Smoker stayed behind to fight Kizaru."

"I see…well…Sanji's life is in immediate danger…but his mental state might be damaged. I can't tell until he wakes up, but I don't want anyone other than myself in there for now. he needs his rest." he explains, sighing he squirms a little, letting Zoro know to put him down, once doing so he head to the door. "I'll keep watch on him. Please try your hardest to stay out of the room." With that he walks away leaving the crew to their own thoughts.

"Chopper seems…depressed…" Nami points out, Franky nods. "He must be in pretty bad shape."

"You should have seen him…he was…scared." Luffy explains, this causes the said crew to turn and look at him with worry. "I never thought I would see him cry like that again…not since the day we left the restaurant."

Sighing Luffy tilts his head back and stares up at the ceiling. The crew made no moves to get up and walk out of the galley. None of them wanted to leave, they wanted to wait and see if Chopper would walk back in anytime soon to tell them that everything was going to be okay. That Sanji was going to be alright. Robin then looks up at Luffy, he was sitting down next to Zoro his hat tilted down so that his face couldn't be seen, and she knew he was upset that Kizaru had hurt their chef but she also knew that he was worried about Smoker. They all knew how powerful Kizaru was, sure over their two year separation they had gotten stronger, but the man was still stronger than they were.

"Do you think Smoker will be alright?" Nami suddenly asks, causing the other members to stare at her, then they hear Brook let out a small chuckle. "Brook?"

"Don't worry too much about Smoker-san. He didn't make Vice- Admiral for no reason, he's stronger than what we think. Have more faith in him." The much older crew member explains, sighing Nami nods turning to stare out the galley door. She could only hope that Sanji would be alright. Then suddenly they hear the said Chef screaming. Causing Luffy and Zoro to run out of the kitchen and to the infirmary where they see Chopper trying to hold the blond down, who was screaming and begging to be let go.

"Zoro! Luffy! Help me here!" Chopper demands, nodding both males rush to the male's side and pin him to the bed, but that only made the blond struggle harder than before. Suddenly getting an idea, Luffy takes his hat off, pulls the blond up to a sitting position, (With the help of Zoro, who seemed to understand what Luffy was trying to do without being told) and gently places the said hat on the chef's head, and that seemed to have calmed the blond's violent thrashing.

"Hey…it's okay Sanji…you're safe now…" Luffy mumbles into Sanji's ear, and sure enough, the blond opens his eyes and looks up at him, Luffy smiles at him. "Hey…you okay?" the blond then looks away from his captain and looks around the room. "Yeah, your home. Back on the Sunny." Hearing that Sanji couldn't stop the tears from coming, but he sure as hell didn't make as sound, so he hung his head low as he gripped Luffy's hat tightly. sighing, Zoro loosens his grip, which causes Sanji to grab onto his arm tightly with his free hand, suddenly a loud sob rips is way though his mouth, that causes Both Luffy and Zoro to wrap their arms around the shivering blond.

"You're okay now Chef."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hello everyone, thank you for being patient with me, sorry for the short chapter, but here it is! chapter 7! anyway please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Sighing, Sanji watched as Chopper changed his bandages. From what he heard, it had been two days since his rescue, but he really couldn't remember much. In fact, all he could remember were voice, and even then, the voice were muffled so he couldn't tell who was talking. Not only that, no one on the crew wanted to tell him what happened and no one wanted to clarify what happened.

"Alright, all done Sanji! Now you can get out of bed, but you need to take it easy alright?" the chef nods, Chopper couldn't help but frown. Since his small brake down, he hadn't said a word to anyone. The small reindeer didn't understand why he suddenly decided to stop talking, but he couldn't make talk even if he wanted to. Sighing, the small doctor walks out of the sickbay leaving Sanji alone. Frowning, Sanji glares down at his lap, he was angry, don't get him wrong, but he wasn't about to let Chopper and the others know that.

Shaking his head, he gets up slowly, but winces. His legs felt stiff and he didn't understand why, but he was sure that it was because he was tied up for so long. Nodding to himself, he began to walk to the nearest window and opens it slightly, letting the calming sea breeze. Then it hit him, everyone on the crew had come by to see him, but not Smoker. Frowning he couldn't help but feel a little sad, he actually was hoping to see the older man and ask if he was alright. His head snaps up hearing the door open, turning around he sees Luffy walk in and close the door behind himself. Sanji could just feel that Luffy wasn't here to play around.

"Hey, you're up and walking." Luffy states, the blond nods, but he still says nothing. Luffy then tilts his hat so that it was now off his head. And hanging by the string behind his head. "Sanji…you're thinking about Smoker huh?" the chef looks away and gives a small nod. Luffy couldn't help but smile, the blond was indeed close to the older man but that smile soon fades, causing Sanji to become worried. "Sanji, I know you might not remember, but Smoker and I where the ones who found you," Luffy explained as he sat down on the bed, motioning for the Chef to sit next to him. Sanji then slowly makes his way over and sits next to the younger male. "Chopper told us not to tell you in hopes that you would remember on your own…but im not going to wait that long." The older male nods. "Smoker and I found you, tied to the mast, and messed up pretty bad….we managed to get you untied and such…but Kizaru had us surrounded. So, in the heat of the moment, Smoker handed you over to me and the others got there too. So I took you on the ship," Sanji then gets a shocked look as he stares at Luffy, the captain knew that Sanji was slowly putting the pieces together, so he nods. "Yeah…he stayed behind to stop Kizaru…to save you." Sanji then looks away, so it was his fault that Smoker wasn't here.

Luffy then frowns, he knew that Sanji was blaming himself, so he gently pats the chef on his back. Causing him to look at the rubber boy. Luffy had a smile on his face, the kind that told him that everything was going to be okay, that nothing was his fault, that Smoker was strong enough to keep himself safe. Seeing that Sanji couldn't help but smile back at him, Luffy always knew how to cheer people up, without even trying and he was sure as hell doing hell of a good job at it right now.

"Smoker knows what he's doing. Don't worry about him." Sanji nods. Laughing he stands up. "Come outside. Everyone wants to see you!" Nodding Sanji takes his captains hand and lets the younger male drag him out to the deck.

000

Tashigi sighs as she watches Smoker lean back against his cell wall. He had been so relaxed since he had stayed behind. Kizaru had several times since the two days he had been here, and he hadn't spoken a word, not to Kizaru, not to his G-5, not to even her. She walks over to the cell and stare at him.

"Smoker-san…" she calls softly, suddenly he looks at her with a glare. She shivers, never since knowing him had he given her such a dark look before. "Smoker-san please…just tell-"

"Tell him what it says? And then risk losing the people I care about? No thank you." He cuts in with a growl, causing her frown. "Don't look at me like that. Your no better than that bastard Kizaru." He tells her, he then looks away from her.

"Why is that pirate so special to you? Why does he have you so wrapped around his finger?" she asks with a desperate tone, causing Smoker to look at her with confusion. "You know who im talking about! Sanji! Why is he so special to the point where you would throw away everything you worked for!?" she asks, by now, tears where running down her face, she truly didn't understand why Smoker would do that. It pained her to no end to know that the man she had fallen for, was doing all of this for a criminal. Smoker sits up, he didn't feel bad at all. But he was wondering as to why she was so upset that he was doing this.

"Why are you upset? You have no right."

"I HAVE NO RIGHT!? DAMN IT SMOKER YOUR SO GOD DAMN DENSE!" she suddenly yells with anger, causing Smoker to stare at her with shock. "Smoker please…it's not too late…please stop all of this and you will be forgiven…please im begging you…for me?" she asks, Smoker then sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. He didn't understand why she was so upset.

"Why? Why should i?" he asks. Sighing Tashigi looks up at him and smiles.

"Because Smoker…I love you…I love you so much…and losing you because of a pirate…hurts so damn much…" she explains, tears still running down her face, Smoker on the other hand lets out an exasperated sigh while pinching the bridged of his nose. Why did she have to try and pull that shit with him now? As if that was going to make him change his mind, yes he felt bad for the fact that he didn't have those feelings for her, and that he was the cause of her pain, but he couldn't help that. He had promise to keep to his friend and he was going to keep it. Even if it got him killed in the end.

"Tashigi…you're better of forgetting about me you know that right?" he asks, causing the woman to look at him with shock. "I don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry that I am the reason for why you're feeling what you're feeling. But you have to understand…that stone can cause a war that no one wants. It's too dangerous." He explains to her, but he could tell that she didn't care about that, she didn't care about any of it. Smoker then growls seeing Kizaru walk up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now…it's alright Tashigi. Run along now. I have to speak with Smoker alone." Kizaru tells her in a `So, the smoke user rolls his eyes and looks away. Once she was gone, Smoker could just feel the glare that Kizaru was giving him. "You're a stubborn man Smoker." The said logia type nods. "Don't think that will help you or that little blond pirate friend of yours." Kizaru nods after noticing how the younger male's body goes stiff at the comment. "What? Did you think that I wasn't going to go after him anymore now that I have you? You're wrong." Smoker then suddenly tries to grab the man through the bars, but growls as Kizaru stepped back. The said Vice- Admiral laughs at the man's feeble attempt to harm  
him, he then sighs.

"Don't. You. Touch. Him." Smoker warns with a dark tone. "You have me here already! Just leave Sanji be. What reason-"

"The reason, is because you seem to be quite the obedient mutt whenever he is involved, so why not use him to our advantage." Smoker growls. Fuck he didn't think that Kizaru would still go after Sanji even after he was here. "Don't worry, we won't hurt him so long as you behave and do as you are told, I won't harm him. Simple as-"

"Leave him out of this Kizaru! He has nothing to do with this!" the said marine shakes his head. "You better pray to whatever god you believe in that I don't get out of here, because I swear if you hurt him, or even attempt to go after him…I'll fucking kill you." With that Kizaru laughs and walks away, not taking his warning seriously, growling Smoker leans back against the wall. "Shit…You better be far away from here Straw Hat…"

000

_"Come one Sanji! It's not so bad!" Ace calls, standing near a Clift holding his hand out to the blond who looked scared out of his mind. _

_"N-No! Get away from the edge Ace!" Sanji explains to him, he had no idea what compiled the older man to get that close to death, but he didn't like it. His lover was by the far the weirdest person he has ever met. The blond sighs as he merely watches the fire user hold his hand out. _

_"Do you trust me?" Ace asks sincerely, he had a warm smile on his face, Sanji nods slowly as he reaches out and take his hand, and suddenly Ace pulls him against his chest and squeezes him tightly. Sanji sighs as he wraps his arms around the taller male, looking up he gets a shocked look. "Nice view huh?"_

_"It's…beautiful." Sanji gasps out, staring in awe at the setting sun and the ocean. Ace chuckles at his lover's reaction and leans down next to his ear, gently pressing a kiss to his head Ace' mumbles._

_"No where near as beautiful as you." Sanji hearing those words blushes a dark red, smiling he buries his face into the older male's chest. He couldn't have been happier then what he was now. "See? Not so scary huh?" Sanji laughs._

_"You're an idiot…" he says looking up at the logia type with a smile. "But you're my idiot…" he whispers, pressing his forehead to the other's males, Ace now had his arm's wrapped around his lower back and was holding the blond tightly. _

_"Hey…I won't be able to see you for a while." Sanji frowns as he pulls his head away and looks up at him. "I found him…" hearing that Sanji sighs and nods, he knew that that meant, he had found Blackbeard. "I'll be back from killing him as soon as I can, I promise…but I love you, so don't forget it." He nods, leaning down, Ace gives him a kiss and then he lets go and leaves._

_000_

_"Sanji! Sanji look at me!" Nami demands in a worried tone while gripping the said chef's shoulders. The blond was what appeared to be in a state of shock and panic. She didn't know what caused him to have this reaction, but all she knew was that she heard him scream a moment before she ran out to the deck only to find her friend on his knees hyperventilating with Luffy and Zoro trying to calm him down. But he wasn't calming down and Chopper was still down below deck getting a sedative to calm him down. Out of the coroner of her eye she notices a newspaper sitting a few feet away from them. _

_"Nami!" Chopper calls, the said woman reaches over and picks it up while turning to look at the small reindeer that now had a needle in hand. "Can you roll up his sleeve for me?" he asks in a hurried tone, nodding the Navigator does so, she couldn't help but become a little scared, the blond was so unresponsive to all of their movements and words. This wasn't like Sanji, had something happened over their two year separation for this to happen? She then sighs seeing the doctor inject the blond with the sedative, looking up she sees Zoro kneel down and pick him up. "Okay. Follow me. that sedative is going to knock him out for a while. So bring him to the sickbay." The green –haired swordsman nods and follows him. _

_Nami then stands up and looks at the newspaper, turning thought the pages she really couldn't find anything interesting, that is, until she turned it over to the front page. A look of shock and horror creped across her face. On the front page was picture of Akainu putting his hand through Ace's chest, under it a picture of Luff holding him, and the last one, was a picture of his dead body. That explained it, that's why Sanji had that reaction. He saw this article, hearing footsteps, she looks up and sees Luffy staring at the paper. _

_"Luffy…I'm-"_

_"How is he?" Luffy cuts in, Nami takes the hint and understood that he didn't want to talk about it. Sighing she rubs the back of her neck. _

_"Not sure. Chopper gave him a sedative and said that should knock him out. Zoro took him to the sickbay to rest there." she explains, Luffy nods as he then heads to the sickbay with Nami following close behind. Once there, both could see Chopper running some tests on the now much calmer blond. Nami felt so bad for Sanji, she knew that he loved Ace beyond what words could ever express, and the fact that Ace had promised Sanji that he would come back to him only to have been killed must have broken the blond's heart to a million pieces._

_"Well, other than that small panic attack, he should be okay when he wakes up." Chopper tells the three crew members, all three of them letting out sighs of relief. Zoro then crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall._

_"So…he finally found out?" the one eyed swordsman asks slowly, while looking up at Luffy and Nami. Both nod, he then shakes his head turning his gaze to the ground. "Well…I guess that's, that. All we can do now is try to keep his mind off of it." Zoro explains, pushing himself off of the wall and walking out of the room with Nami following close behind and closing the door behind herself. _

_Once they were gone, Chopper turns to look at Luffy, he had taken a seat by the blond's bed and was now merely staring down at the sleeping chef. Chopper knew Luffy was still recovering from losing Ace, and now Sanji was going to need a lot of help from the others on the ship to help him recover from this. Chopper then smiles slightly as he watches Luffy set his hat on the blond's stomach. After two years, and Luffy hadn't changed a bit, he still used his hat as a means of comforting people. _

_"When will he wake up?" Luffy asks quietly, Chopper then sighs._

_"Well…I would say maybe in a few hours. Why?" he asks, Luffy then stands up and looks at the small reindeer before kneeling down so that he was at eye level with him. "Let me guess. You want to be alone with him when he wakes up right?" he asks, the said captain gives him a grin and nods. Chopper giggles and nods. "Alright, but that means you have to keep an eye on him Luffy." He nods, with that Chopper gets up and leaves._

_After what Luffy could tell, two hours, the blond was now awake, and siting up. He hadn't spoken a word to his captain, but Luffy could tell form the occasional twitch of his shoulders that he was fighting off sobs. Luffy had placed his hat on the chef's head and was now just letting him cry. He knew that he could hug the blond, but he also knew that sometimes, a person just needed to be there for them._

_"H-He….promised…." Sanji mumbles, Luffy nods slowly. "He promised me that….he would come back…" Luffy merely watches as his chef brakes down, right now Sanji was going through the toughest battles of his life. "L-Luffy…he…he's gone…oh god Luffy he's gone!" Sanji cries out, hunching over and sobbing. Luffy frowns, he didn't know how to cheer him up, he really didn't. Sighing, Luffy reaches over and hugs him. _

_"You're not alone."_

_000_

Sanji wakes with a start, gasping he looking around, he was still in the sickbay. He couldn't help but run his hand through his hair. Why had he dreamt of that day? He gets up slowly and heads to the galley, maybe a cup of tea would help him relax. But when he reaches the door, he stops mid-step. Did he really want to risk running into whoever was on watch? Sighing, he shakes his head and turns back to the bed. Laying down he sighs and snuggles deeper into the blankest.

Suddenly, Smoker comes to mind, he really hoped that he was okay and that he wasn't hurt. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Smoker was killed because of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: Hello everyone! sorry for taking so long to update, collage has been keeping be busy, so here is chapter 8, i really do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Well, at least he's talking again." Zoro points out, looking up from her maps, Nami gives him a questioning look. "The cook." She nods, it was true. Sanji was indeed talking again thankfully. And he seemed to be going back to his old-self, but it was the damage underneath it all that they couldn't see. Nami didn't think he was fully okay, but Zoro insisted she stopped asking him if he was. Zoro had stated, '_You asking him if he's okay every damn hour, isn't making him okay.' _So with that she stopped, but it didn't stop her from worrying about the chef. "Stop worrying, the cook is stronger than he looks. He just needed time to get over it, now look, he's up and walking."

"I understand that Zoro…but we don't know how he's actually feeling. What if he's still-"

"My god woman, stop." Zoro cuts in as he sets his weights down and sits next to her. "Look at him." He tells her, rolling her eyes she looks up at the chef who was handing Robin a drink, she smiled at him and might have said thank you, and Sanji merely nodded with a smile. "Do you see anything wrong with him?"

"No,"

"Then there you have it! The shitty-cook is fine. Leave him be." Nami once again rolls her eyes as she watches the swordsman go back to training, she sighs and looks back down at her maps. She couldn't help but feel as if Sanji was hiding what he is actually feeling. She knew the male was normally open with her and Robin, but since he got rescued from that navy ship, he's been closed off form the crew. He would every now and then flinch from someone's hand, but it seemed to go un-noticed by the crew.

"Nami-San?" looking up, Sanji was looking at her with worry, that look made her smile a little, he always seemed to worry about other people before himself. "Are you okay?"

"Of course Sanji-Kun," Nami tells him, forcing a smile, nodding slowly he places an iced tea in front of her, she smiles, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. And of course, he flinched back, but she pretended not to notice. "Thank you for the drink, consider that kiss a thank you too." He nods quickly and walks away to the galley, Zoro rolls his eyes as he walks up to her.

Once alone in the galley, Sanji lets out a breath. Leaning against the door, he slowly slides to the floor so that he was now sitting and hugging his legs to his chest. He really hoped no one noticed how he was acting, he really hoped that Nami didn't notice him practically jump away from her kiss. He didn't need them to start asking if he was okay again. Because, he wasn't, he was growing sick with worry, he didn't know if Smoker was okay, hell he never even asked for Smoker to go and be the hero. He then looks up at the ceiling, why did Smoker do that? Why did he give himself up to save him of all people? It couldn't be because he actually cared right? He shakes his head. He was over thinking it, but the thoughts of 'why' kept creeping back. Sanji jumps slightly after hearing a knock at the door, getting up he opens it and sees Nami walk past him.

"Close the door." Nodding he does. "Lock it." The click of the lock was heard, nodding she sits down and motions for the chef to do the same, he couldn't help but begin to feel nervous, sitting down he keeps his gaze fixed on the table, ha had gotten the nasty habit of not looking people in the eye. Something that he had picked up on the marine ship, noticing this, and Nami frowns. What had they done to him on that ship to knock his self-confidence down? "Sanji-Kun…look at me." Nami tells him, she could see his body go stiff, but he refuses to look up at her. "Sanji-Kun, I don't know what they did to you while on that marine ship, but you need to understand, your safe now. No har-"

"Harm will come to me? Nami-san, that's not gonna happen. Kizaru isn't an idiot, if he knows how to get Smoker to do what he wants…then no one on this crew is safe. Luffy will eventually have us go save him, and that's what he's expecting." Sanji cuts in, he didn't need a lecture, he knew what Kizaru was capable of and no one on this crew was safe. None of them ever where, sighing, the blond shakes his head. "I know…you guys are worried about me and want to know if I'm okay…well, I'm not." Nami continues to listen. "Im not okay because of the fact that Smoker had to give himself up for me. And that's not okay, im not okay, because you guys don't understand what I was put through while on that ship." he tells her, he could feel his eyes begin to burn. "And I know…you guys think that if I tell you about it…you'll understand…but you won't…not all of it at least." With that he gets up and walks out of the galley. He needed to be left alone, and there was no place better than the backend of the ship. The others really didn't go there, so for him, it was the perfect thinking spot.

Nami sighs, yes, Sanji had a point, even if he did explain to the crew what they had done to him, they wouldn't understand all of it. They wouldn't understand what kind of pain he had to go through, but that didn't mean that he couldn't lean on them, which he had seemed to forget that he could do in the first place, that's why Nami had come in here, to try to get him to open up. But that obviously didn't work, sighing she gets up and walks back out to the grassy deck of the _Sunny. _When she reaches there, Nami was giving her a worried look.

"Nothing?" she asks, Nami shakes her head. "Damn it, so…now what? He's not going to open up willingly obviously." The orange woman then crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the railing of the ship, tiling her head up, she stares at the sky. Maybe, if Luffy talked to him he would open up? After all, he didn't start talking again after Luffy dragged him out of the sickbay and that was only yesterday. Their captain could do amazing things without even trying, letting out a sigh she looks back at their navigator.

"Perhaps our captain would be willing to talk to him? After all he did cheer him up into talking again." Nami then smiles, yes, that's it! Luffy could talk to him! And he would maybe understand Sanji a bit better than anyone else.

"Alright, let's give it a shot."

"Straw hat ship spotted sir." Tashigi explains, looking up at Kizaru, nodding the man turns to look at Smoker who was chained to the mast. He had a few bruises, but obviously he wasn't bothered by their methods like Sanji was. "What now sir? I don't see the chef anywhere on deck." he chuckles.

"Oh he's there. You just can't see him. Their ship is large, but he's at the back of the ship. We strike at night." Turning around he looks at Smoker who was still openly glaring at the older man. If looks could kill, Kizaru would have been dead ages ago. He then walks over and comes to a halt in front of him, the smoke user wasn't even bounded by seastone, but he wasn't trying to escape either. The man had already gave his word that he wasn't going to try anything, and Smoker had never once since Kizaru had met him, gone back on his word. "Your little chef, isn't safe anymore Smoker." Hearing that the smoke user spits on the man's face.

"And you're an idiot if you think Straw hat will let you take him so easily." Smoker states whipping the spit off his face, he calmly nods and walks away.

"I've changed my mind. We go after them now." with that Smoker gets a shocked look as he hears the men agree with him. He growls, shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had done this so that Kizaru would leave him alone! Not find a reason to go after him. He then hangs his lead low, he just hoped that maybe they wouldn't harm the blond as much as he already had.

"MARINE SHIP!" Usopp suddenly yells, startling the other crew members, as they watch him climb down form the crow's nest and rush over to Luffy, who was staring right at the ship as it came closer to them. "L-Luffy, we should really get going. I-I mean, Sanji is in no condition to be fighting!" he explains to the young captain, who kept his gaze fixed on the marine ship.

"T-that's…" turning around Luffy stares at Sanji, waiting for him to finish. "That's Kizaru's ship…" suddenly all of their gazes snap up hearing the said marine laugh. Sanji couldn't help but cringe slightly, noticing this Luffy growls as the said ship pulls up beside the _Sunny. _Getting a shocked look, Sanji could see Smoker tied to the mast. Thank god that Kizaru hadn't hurt him too badly, but he still had a few bruises that Chopper could take a look at. "Smoker!" the blond calls, causing the said ex-marine to look up at him. Sanji couldn't help but smile, it was like what Luffy said, and he was okay. Well, as okay as he could be. He growls slightly seeing Kizaru block his line of vison of the smoke user.

"I'll be taking him back." He states, as he suddenly appears on the deck of the _Sunny_. Before he could even take another Step Sanji was suddenly in front of him, jumping back the marine growls, if he hadn't noticed when he did, the blond would have landed that kick.

"Sanji! You're still injured!" Chopper scolds, but the blond then turns to look at him.

"I have to do this Chopper." With that he turns to look at the marine. "This fight is between you and me now." Sanji explains, Chopper then looks over at Luffy.

"We can't le-"

"It's his fight. Now ours." Luffy cuts in as he crosses his arms across his chest, turning to look at him Sanji nods in a silent thanks, Luffy nods back. He knew the blond wanted to settle things with Kizaru, but he also knew that Sanji still wasn't fully okay. But he knew that Sanji felt as if he had to settle things even if he wasn't okay. He then looks over at Smoker who was now free of the chains. The younger pirate was quite surprised that Kizaru hadn't used sea stone against the smoke user.

Luffy tilts his hat down as he turns to the crew, Zoro nods as he head to upper deck gently nudging Chopper and Usopp to follow. Soon the rest of the crew follows, noticing this Sanji smirks slightly, but that fades quickly as he glares at the Marine who was smirking at him.

Sanji sighs as he then charges at the marine, bringing his leg up to kick him in the side head, but that was easily blocked by his arm, growling, he twists his body around and attempts to kick him again, but his back suddenly hits the deck, knocking the wind out of the chef. Looking up the man had placed his hand flat against his chest and had slammed him down. Growling he looks up and kicks the man in the chest, knocking him away from him, jumping onto his feet he looks up and sees a bright light before he was blasted into the water.

"Sanji!" Nami cries out, but then she feels a hand on her shoulder looking up she could see Zoro staring out at the water. Then he slowly looks down at her and shakes his head, looking up she could see the blond pull himself back on the deck.

Kizaru smirks noticing the blond wince slightly as he stood up. That must have meant that one of his legs was hurt. Nodding he watches as the said blond then charges at him once again, the marine side steps and kicks him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Falling to his knees, the blond then quickly stands up and roundhouse kicks him, only to have it blocked by the older man's arm. Jumping back Sanji gasps and glares down at his left leg. Shit, that blast into the water must have bruised it, or fractured it.

"Sanji watch out!" Looking up suddenly, all he could feel at that moment was a searing pain that started under his ribcage and went up until it came to a stop at his right shoulder. "Sanji!" he hears one Nami call out frantically, pushing the pain aside, he jumps back until his back hit the railing of the ship. Looking down he could see that Kizaru had used that damn devil fruit power of his and used a blade form to cut him. The wound was deep, he could tell just by how much it was bleeding.

"Is that all you can do? A few fancy kick?" Kizaru asks as he walks up to the blond, who by now couldn't move thanks to the amount of pain the wound was causing, smirking the said marine the looks up at the crew as he extends his hand until he was now gripping the chef's face. He then turns his attention back to his ship and notices that Smoker was gone. He gets a shocked look and growls. "That bas-"

"Let him go Kizaru." The said marine smirks, Smoker was now standing behind him with his Nanashaku Jitte now pointed at the back of his neck. He had to admit, Smoker moved and worked quick when it came to the blond. "Let. Him. Go."

"S-Stay out of this…this is…my fight damn it." Sanji tells the older man, causing the ex- marine to stare at him with shock. Smoker couldn't help but growl, he wasn't going to move. Even if the blond wanted him to, but he wasn't going to. "D-Damn it Smoker…Stay out o-"

"This has nothing to do with you! This is between me and the navy." Smoker cuts, Kizaru laughs as he then throws the blond over board, thus causing Smoker to pin the admiral to the deck. "Don't even try it." Smoker warns as he presses the tip of his weapon against the man's neck. He then turns to look at Zoro who had just jumped over the railing of the ship and into the water after the chef. Nodding Smoker then looks down at Kizaru with a glare. "I gave you my word that If I did everything you told me to do, you wouldn't go after this crew and I also told you that I wouldn't try to get away, but you broke that promise." Kizaru smiles as he then kicks the younger male in the chest and off of himself, he then stands up and dusts himself off.

"It's alright, I don't need you anymore." He states, looking up Smoker growls as he watches the G-5 pull the blond onto Kizaru's ship. With that the older man walks back over to his own ship and smiles as he looks down at the blond who was struggling again the marines holding him down while cuffing his ankles and hands together. "You're all I need. That Poneglyph is activated through the blood of someone from a tribe in North blue. That that tribe of people was wiped out years ago…or so we thought, until you came along." Sanji growls as he spits at the man's shoes. How the fuck did he even find that out!? "It's rare for people form North blue to be born of Blond hair and blue-gray eyes." Sanji gets a wide eyed look as he picked up and taken below deck, Kizaru then turns to look at the crew as he holds out his hand, a bright light slowly appearing. "You can come after him if you like. But he won't be alive." With that, the light suddenly flares up, blinding the crew.

And by the time it fades, Kizaru and his men were gone. Nowhere to be seen, Smoker then suddenly growls as he punches the mast. Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! He had a deal with that fucking marine and he went back on it! Sighing he runs his hand through his hair with frustration. So damn close to keeping him safe too, but he couldn't even do that! The smoker user then turns to look up at the crew.

"Do you know where they are heading?" Luffy asks, the brim of his hat hiding his face, Smoker nods. "Then you'll help Nami get us there."

"Aye, Aye…Captain." Smoker says as he follows the navigator.


End file.
